Verdad o reto
by affy bp
Summary: Porque un simple juego de verdad y reto muggle habia sido suficiente para que Harry se la comiera a besos.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcas me pertenece (bah, que gran mentira, nada es mio)

**Summary**: Porque un simple juego de verdad y reto muggle habia sido suficiente para que Harry se la comiera a besos.

**Pareja**: Harry/Ginny

**Nota**: Pues soñe con esto y decidi escribirlo, no me gusto mucho como quedo pero en fin. Posiblemente sea como un inicio alternativo a la relacion de Harry y Ginny o no se.

* * *

**Verdad o reto.**

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a la cama..-dijo Hermione con tono solemne mientras Fred y George rodaban los ojos.

-¡Cielos no seas tan aburrida Hermione!-replico George dándole un codazo en la costillas

-No soy aburrida. Es solo que ya pasaran de las doce. Ron deberías ayudarme, tu también eres prefecto-dijo la aludida muy molesta

-Pero Hermione, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Hay que quedarnos solo un rato mas-respondió el pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisita traviesa

La castaña bufo rendida y se tendió en un sofá de la Sala Común.

-¿Y bien que quieren hacer ahora?-pregunto un interesado Lee Jordan

-¡Yo se!-exclamo Fred alardeando- ¿Han escuchado sobre un juego muggle llamado _verdad o reto_?-pregunto el gemelo muy misterioso

La mayoría negó con la cabeza, Ron, Ginny y George miraron a su hermano dudosos. Otros como Lee y Seamus exclamaron cosas como _¿Y eso que es? _y Neville miraba al pelirrojo sin perder detalle. Mientras Dean, Hermione, y Harry asentían con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues es un juego donde con una botella, como esta-dijo sacando de su espalda una botella larga y vacía- se escoge a quien va a responder la verdad o realizar el reto.

-¿La botella habla?-pregunto ingenuamente Ron

-¡No idiota! Se gira y al que señale el pico deberá hacer lo que al que señale la cola le indique..-explico Hermione

-¡Exacto Hermione! Siempre tan inteligente-dijo George sonriéndole.

-¡Suena genial-admitió una Ginny alegre.

-Y lo es querida hermanita-respondió Fred

-¿Es que ustedes ya lo han jugado?-pregunto Harry

-Pues no amigo Potter, pero mi hermano y yo vemos películas muggle en nuestro tiempo libre y este es su juego favorito-respondieron ambos

Y tras acomodarse en un perfecto círculo la botella comenzó a girar por la mano de Fred parando el pico frente a Hermione y la parte de atrás apuntando a Seamus.

El chico sonrió y Hermione un tanto exasperada rodo los ojos

-¿Verdad o reto Granger?-pregunto Seamus

-¡Verdad!-dijo segura

El muchacho ensancho mas su sonrisa, casi con malicia y la castaña empezó a temer la decisión.

-Bien..¿Te gusta alguno de los que estamos aquí?-pregunto Finnigan divertido

Varios silbaron mientras Hermione enrojecía de forma contundente. Harry estaba divertido y Ginny la compadecía bastante, mientras Ron miraba más que atento

-Ehh..yo…

-Responde Granger- exigió Lee

-Bien.-acepto rendida- Si..me gusta alguien de aquí-admitió mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Ron quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas y miro al suelo.

Y los gemelos soltaron una carcajada, Harry, Ginny y Neville sonrieron divertidos y Seamus la miraba complacido mientras la botella giraba nuevamente en manos de Hermione.

Tras varias rodadas mas, la botella había hecho posible cosas extraordinarias, como que Dean Thomas lamiera el suelo con la lengua, que Fred se dejara cortar el cabello por una Ginny con ojos vendados, que Neville confesara su amor secreto por Hermione en cuarto, que Ron admitiera lo bonita que consideraba a Hermione, que George dejara que le hicieran un clásico _calzón chino,_ que Lee confesara que Alicia Spinnet había sido su primera novia oficial, y que la pobre Hermione tuviera que soltar que después de todo si había besado un par de veces a Krum lo que provoco un ataque de ira de Ron.

Por fin la botella vacía en manos de Hermione señalaba con el pico a Harry y con la cola a Fred, a sabiendas de que las verdades y castigos de este eran los mas crueles el moreno trago saliva nervioso..

-¿Verdad o reto Harry?-pregunto el pelirrojo que portaba ahora un excéntrico corte

El de cabello negro lo dudo bastante hasta que por fin dijo con voz temblorosa…

-Reto…

Fred lo miro con malicia mientras una sádica sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

-Dale un beso a Ginny en los labios-susurro el gemelo

Harry casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar eso mientras la pelirroja se ponía mas colorada que los colores mismos de su Sala Común. Ron hizo un esfuerzo por no atragantarse mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a su hermano mayor. George simplemente miro la escena como si se tratara de una película, sin poder intervenir.

-¿Q..Que?-balbuceo nervioso

-¡Lo que oíste Potter! Además de ti Ginny es la única que no ha sido nombrada por la botella y ya van para las dos de la madrugada así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-decía Fred con voz calmada sentándose de nuevo en su lugar junto a su gemelo

-Seamus tampoco ha tenido castigo-intervino Harry

-¿Prefieres besarlo a el?-pregunto divertido Fred

-¡¡NO!!

-Entonces adelante..bésala..

-¿No creen que deberían pedir su opinión?-quiso saber Harry

-Es un castigo ¿Recuerdas?

-Bien…

-¡Me rehusó!-replico Ron molesto

-Cierra el pico Ronald-ordeno Hermione

Harry se acerco a Ginny con la mirada colmada de pena, ella le sonrió como indicando que no importaba, que todo estaría bien después de ese beso y que podía seguir siendo buenos amigos, o eso quiso suponer Harry que significaba..

La tomo de los hombros y la atrajo a el con lentitud mientras ella cerraba los ojos lista para sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. El los rozo primero como saboreándolos y después los unió lentamente en un beso plagado de vergüenza y de inexperiencia de parte de Harry.

Ginevra mas experta que el dirigió el beso moviendo sus labios al ritmo de su acompañante y aunque era un beso lento, sin prisas y mucho menos pasional que los que hubiera experimentado con Dean o Michael, era por mucho el mejor.

Porque Harry besaba despacio y delicioso, y hacia que todo durara una eternidad.

-¡¡SEPARENSE YA!!

La voz de Ron resonó en sus oídos y fue hasta ese momento que Ginny se soltó del moreno quien quedo ahí estático y con cara de imbécil mientras Ron le dirigía la mirada mas asesina que un hermano celoso pudiera dar.

-¡Ron!-grito Hermione molesta mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Ambos, Harry y Ginny se hallaban tan sonrojados que lo eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos.

-Ahora si es hora de dormir-dijo Granger haciendo el papel de prefecta todos resoplaron pero obedecieron

Ginny se aproximaba a los dormitorios de las chicas cuando sintió la opresión de una mano tibia sobre su muñeca. Todos los dejaron solos al cabo de unos instantes..

-Harry yo…

Sin dejarla acabar Potter la acorralo contra la pared y la beso nuevamente, tenia ganas de mas y mas Ginny, ganas que estaba seguro ella iba a saciar porque le correspondía los besos furtivos, porque también enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos azabache y porque su lengua exploraba por igual la boca de Harry. No era deseo, ni simple pasión, era fuerte y ambos lo sabían, habían muchos sentimientos de por medio, tal vez el amor era uno de ellos.

Porque Harry amaba tantas cosas de Ginny, así como ella amaba tantas cosas de el. Era un ciclo sin fin en el que se miraban, se querían y no se hablaban. Porque eran tímidos o porque tenían miedo, ¡En fin! Ahora no había ni rastro de esos temores eran simplemente Ginny y Harry, Harry y Ginny, una chica y un chico que se quería por sobre todas las leyes, normas o reglas que les impusieran.

Pero por ahora, esa noche se dedicarían a comerse a besos, tal vez mañana tendrían tiempo suficiente para pensar el amor.

* * *

FIN!

Si no dejas un review Harry jamas le pedira a Ginny que sea su novia y ella se suicidara. Tu decides..

jajaa que dramatica soy a veces xD


End file.
